


总甘愿（完）

by yigehaoren2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 叶乐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yigehaoren2/pseuds/yigehaoren2
Relationships: 叶乐 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	总甘愿（完）

“你不吃也得吃！”张佳乐宛如一个欺压良家妇男的恶霸，要去抢被放到一边的药。

良家妇男叶修一副你压住我腿了的委屈样子，令张佳乐看了一阵恶寒。

“你这么盯着我做什么！”他半坐在叶修胯间，厉声质问。

“我还硬着呢，你让我吃这玩意儿，给我硬生生弄软了，我下次硬不起来你负责吗？”

叶修说得有理有据循循善诱，可张佳乐就是怎么听怎么别扭。

“歪理！”张佳乐脑子稀里糊涂绕了半天，最终只说出这两个字来。

“救人一命胜造七级浮屠，乐啊，我们又不是没做过，”叶修继续循循善诱，“让我射一次，就一次，我就把这玩意儿吃下去。”

说的简单，他现在腿受了伤只能坐在原地无法动弹，还不是要张佳乐又用手又用嘴又要自己骑上去，才能让那根硬邦邦的玩意儿泄泄火……

“算了……”张佳乐咬牙，“我帮你弄出来一次，我们就互不相欠了！”

说完就大大咧咧脱下外袍，赤裸着身子大手大脚爬到叶修挺立的性器上方，将自己后穴的入口对准了那处，似乎是在琢磨写该怎么往下坐。

这可把叶修吓得不轻，赶紧长臂一伸将他拦在自己怀里，低声呵斥道：“你做什么呢，不怕疼死？”

张佳乐挣开他的禁锢，满脸无辜傻呵呵道：“我……我用嘴喘不过气来，用……用那里不行吗。”

“笨死你算了……别动，我帮你扩张。”

叶修一边叹息，一边手往张佳乐屁股处伸，小心翼翼摸到那处的洞口，另一只手拍拍他的背安慰他别乱动，就顺势将食指刺入一个指节。

异物的倾入感使得张佳乐浑身紧绷，小幅度哆嗦了下身体，却还强自忍着，一副可怜又无辜的模样。

“忍一下，很快就好了。”叶修哄他。

嗯。张佳乐哼出个音节来，一动不动乖顺的任凭他刺入第二第三根手指。

好不容易让那洞口松弛下来，叶修想吻吻他的唇，却看见那红润的嘴唇早就被他自己咬出了血，眼睑里还蓄着泪水，要哭不哭的模样。

叶修心疼，但又没法停下来，只好搂住他不停的顺毛安抚，引导着他往自己的肉根上坐。

张佳乐异常听话，双手并用扶着硕大的那根，小心翼翼对准自己被开拓过正一张一合的后穴，咬着唇一点点坐下去。

他不敢吞吃得太快，只能硬撑着极慢极慢的往下坐，约莫一小炷香的功夫，才将那柱身堪堪吞进去小半。

吞吃的过程太过费劲，他脸上蒙了层细密的汗珠，满脸难受的样子，眼角渗出泪来，腿也抖得几乎支撑不住自己。

终于，力气耗尽的那一刻，他整个人飞速下坠，瞬间就将剩下的大半截全吞了进去。后穴传来被异物破开的剧痛，他只能无助的将上半身凑近叶修，意识不清的求助：“疼……呜呜……叶修……疼。”

“别怕，我在。”

叶修更加抱紧了他，轻声细语安慰，扶住张佳乐的腰好让他借力轻松一些。

“唔……难受……动，我没力气动。”

张佳乐继续呜呜噎噎向叶修求助。

叶修倒是也想动，无奈伤腿实在不争气，根本就动弹不得，只好亲吻着他脸颊诱哄：“乖，等一下再动。”

他边哄边小幅度的移动被张佳乐包裹着的性器，四处寻找着他后穴内的敏感点。

没动作多久，他就碰到了内壁里的一小处凸起，张佳乐登时整个人剧烈的颤动，尖叫出声：“啊！唔啊啊啊！不要……不要碰那里。”

叶修心知这就是张佳乐的敏感点，于是更加坏心眼的使劲朝那一处顶弄，张佳乐受不得那么剧烈的快感刺激，又哭又叫的，连句完整的话都说不出来，只知道呜呜啊啊的呻吟喘息。

他小幅度的顶弄了几十下有余，张佳乐的前端已经被刺激的渗出水来，即使没有丝毫的抚慰也高昂的翘立着，他想伸手去揉弄自己寂寞的前端，却被叶修一把抓住双手，贴近他耳朵诱哄：“乐乐，别用手，就用后面，用后面射出来。”

张佳乐没力气反抗，于是只好又承受了几十下的顶弄，最终前端颤颤巍巍的射了精，仅靠着后穴的刺激就获得了一个小高潮。


End file.
